User blog:TownofSalemMurders/Flume Travels
WIP, books at http://pendragon.wikia.com What is a Traveler? Travelers are those individuals charged with the task of traveling between the territories to ensure that the individual histories of the various societies played out as they were intended. The Travelers believe that every person in every territory is entitled to his own choices and opinions. The Travelers believe it wrong to tamper with the nature and specific fate of the territories, and let things play out as they were 'meant to be'. Each and every Traveler are from Solara and they are all created. They were put on each territory where they grew up and learn about being a Traveler. What is a Territory? The Territories are what Travelers visit throughout life. The only rule about the territories is that they can not be mixed. Each and every territory has a Traveler. There's always wars, disputes, and battles because that's the way it was supposed to be. Travelers from every territory will tell about their customs of their home. What are the names of the Territories? There are 10 #First Earth #Second Earth #Third Earth #Denduron #Cloral #Veelox #Ibara #Eelong #Zadaa #Quillan What is First Earth? First Earth is the past of the territories Second Earth and Third Earth. As they are all some part of Earth, they are interlinked. It is set in 1937. What is Second Earth? Second Earth is based off modern-day Earth. It is set in 2018 (or whatever the current year be.) What is Third Earth? Third Earth is Earth set in the 51st century. Third Earth was a highly advanced territory in the 51st century. It was a utopian society with one central government working together to help the planet. Third Earth had a variety of new technologies such as an advanced cell phone, one-size fits all shoes, soundless electric cars, and a supercomputer that stored information on nearly every subject in the territory. It could also predict the future using a mathematic equation and foretell potential outcomes of events in the past with the ability to even predict different outcomes "If you change even one digit of an equation, the outcome is different."-Third Earth Traveler. Years before the arrival of Travelers, the territory was having major overpopulation problems. To avoid the eventual overcrowding of the planet, the people moved underground and built vast subterranean cities and colonized the remaining planets in the solar system. Over time the pollution problems on Earth began to recede, becoming healthier. A few people stayed above ground in cube-like houses. Above ground, people used bicycles and electric cars to get around. What is Denduron? Denduron is a primitive Territory that has three suns. Compared to Second Earth, Denduron would be set in the Middle Ages. The Bedoowan provided protection to the Milago in exchange for a share of the blue jewels the Milago mine. The Teritory Era is 124, which makes Denduron the youngest (or oldest) Territory.There are six major Tribes, the Bedoowan, the Gallavao, the Milago, the Novan, the Revenian, and the Toom.Of Denduron's fifteen continents, on three are inhabited: Bedoo, home of the Bedoowan, Nodd, and Galla. The remaining twelve are frigid, a harsh compliment to the temperate climate of the others. On Nodd, Mount Orloo resides at a towering 29,112 feet, taller than Everest on the Earths, and thrice that of the mountain range near the Milago village.The currency on Denduron are Quills, one Quill is worth $3. One Marr is about one hour.The Feast of Noab is much like Thanksgiving, a Milago holiday to celibrate the harvest. Runnow Taa, the Bedoowan festival of music. The Novans have Kukura to rejoice the creation of the stars. What is Cloral? Cloral is a territory covered completely by water. The people of this territory built floating homes, called habitats. Cloral once had just one city, called Faar. Faar was the only land on Cloral. The people of Faar became curious and hungry for power over other lands. They built ships and began to sail all around Cloral looking for more dry land. When the sailors returned, they came with nothing. But one day, nearly one hundred sailors got together and made a plan to find the dry land. They would all have their own boats with a crew of five and would compete. However, food ran out on the ships, and the Faarians feared that they would attack Faar in a desperate attempt to get food and stay alive. When the water level began rising, the Faarians took it as a blessing and a miracle. The Council of Faar decided that they would build a giant glass dome over Faar and sink below the ocean, protected. After the dome was completed, the Council added the ability to rise back up to the surface, called 'the transpire'. They knew that they would have to rejoin their brothers above the surface some day. When the sailors returned to find Faar gone, they were horrified. In order to survive, they built a floating Faar-like city. The Faarians helped in anyway they could and soon the sailors had created the first habitat. The territory evolved and more habitats were built, until eventually there were habitats all over Cloral, each specialized to serve a specific niche (Growing food, manufacturing tools, etc.). The planet of Cloral is covered entirely by a deep ocean. No dry land exists, with the exception of the city of Faar. The people of the territory live on floating cities known as habitats, and most of their food is grown in underwater farms, although some food comes from farming habitats such as Grallion. What is Veelox? On this territory is a virtual reality simulator that is called Lifelight that almost everybody is in. Less than 0.1 percent of Veelox's population actually works in the real world. Most of these people are either phaders or vedders, which help run Lifelight. Very few people work outside of Lifelight, and for this reason, Veelox is dying. Outside of LifeLight, Veelox is described as being fairly similar to Second Earth. Due to the deindustrialization caused by the spread of Lifelight, the most common food on Veelox is an artificially flavored pudding substance called Gloid. The largest city on Veelox is Rubic City. To combat the continuing spread of Lifelight, Travelers established the isolated island community of Rayne on the island of Ibara, leading Veelox into its second territory. What is Ibara? Ibara is the future territory of Veelox, and exists around the turn of the 59th century on Earth. Unlike all the other territories, Ibara is not named after the planet it is on. Ibara is named after the island Ibara, which was a military outpost used to defend Rubic City. After the fall of Veelox, almost everyone went back into Lifelight. there were so few people left to maintain Veelox that the entire territory collapsed. Literally. Everyone was either a phader, a vedder, or for the vast majority of the population, in Lifelight. The water, plumbing, and power were not maintained, and the gloid factories were neglected. More and more people were dying and there were so few people left and the death count was so high that the vedders decided to leave those who died in their jump tubes. Eventually Lifelight itself stopped working. In Rubic City everyone divided into two groups. Forty people followed a Traveler. Everyone else refused to accept that Lifelight had fallen. They considered themselves children of Lifelight and so named themselves Flighters. The Traveler's small band of people left for the island of Ibara. The Traveler knew that because it was once a military outpost, it would be the safest place to set up shop. They could easily defend themselves from Flighters. And as a tropical island with everything needed to support a population without technology to corrupt it, it the island was that much more ideal. Three hundred years later, The Traveler's plan has worked perfectly so far. The governing body of Rayne, the Tribunal, has kept all technology away from their perfect little world. But it was time to complete the Traveler's vision. Anyone who questioned the world outside of Rayne was chosen to be a pilgrim to the rest of Veelox. 900 people were chosen to be a pilgrim. They were to go to the far corners of Veelox and repopulate the planet. What is Eelong? Eelong mainly consisted of two intelligent species– the klees and gars. Klees were black jungle cats that walked upright, spoke understandable language, and had opposable thumbs. Their diets consisted of many unintelligent life forms, including species of monkeys and birds. They also ate pteridons, fruits found on the territory. The klees domesticated zenzens, horses with an extra joint that offered more flexibility, for travel and recreational purposes. They lived in the city of Leeandra. Klees often enslaved and forced gars, human-like creatures, to perform menial labor that often resulted in death. For their pleasure, on some occasions, they were pitted against each other. Most gars never received any form of education, and acted ignorantly as a result. However, they possessed an inner intelligence that was rarely given the chance to flourish. Gars were often attacked by dinosaur-like predators called tangs. Later, the klees discovered that the gars had developed a city known as Black Water. There, they had educated countless memberrs of the race and had planned to retaliate. After the turning point had passed, the gars and klees united. The Circle of Klee, which was the governing body of the klees, was renamed the Circle later. The geography is that much of Eelong was covered with jungles, rainforests, and vegetation-covered mountains.The klees built their homes amongst giant trees to protect themselves from the vicious, blood-thirsty tangs that lived on the ground. The sun is a large band across the sky. What is Zadaa? Much of Zadaa was covered in desert. Many of the rivers of Zadaa ran underground, flowing from the mountains in the north of the territory. Most of Zadaa was uncivilized and violent, dominated by cannibal tribes. The most advanced tribes on Zadaa were the Rokador and the Batu. What is Quillan? Quillan was very similar to Second Earth long before. 7 Generations ago, however, a company called Blok was founded. Because Blok sold and manufactured things as cheaply and quickly as possible, the company was able to sell for much less than its competitors. It rapidly grew in popularity and power, slowly closing the other stores and manufacturers. Every aspect of the territory was now controlled by the company All the people of Quillan were forced into large cities. Law was enforced on Quillan by robots called Dados, which were controlled by Blok. Blok concealed Quillan's history, leaving people with no memory of a happier lifestyle than that under which they lived. To maximize profits, the corporation withheld all but the barest of essentials and imposed fierce punishment on all those who failed to contribute. In order to make even more money, Blok hosted an attraction known as the Quillan Games, which were projected all over Quillan and hosted by two people from Veelox, Veego, and LaBerge. Individuals called challengers were captured, color-coded, and forced to play against each other in a variety of dangerous games. Citizens of Quillan wagered on these games in the hope of winning large rewards. Those who could not bet with money bet instead with their lives. Most of the citizens of Quillan were passive, and lacked any will to resist Blok. However, there was a group of people called the Revivers, who worked to fight Blok and return Quillan to the prosperous territory it once was. At the heart of the Revival was a legendary museum known as "Mr. Pop", containing every aspect of Quillan's history before Blok purged the territory of the past. Mr. Pop was eventually destroyed by Blok's Security Dados. What is Solara, and Halla? Halla was the term used to represent every person, place, and time that has ever existed. It was the mission of the Travelers to prevent the territories of Halla from falling into chaos and keep them on their natural course of history. Saint Dane wished to destroy Halla and use what remained to create a new universe, of which he would rule over as god. Halla mainly consists of ten territories and seven worlds existing in different time periods. Travelers can travel through a system of flumes for quick movement between territories. Originally, the territories of Halla were separate and completely cut off from each other. The only thing that unified the societies was the guiding hands of the spirits of Solara. Eventually, however, one of the oldest spirits, Saint Dane, became obsessed and fixated on the darker side of man, and believed that he and he alone could guide Halla to perfection. He constructed the flumes so as to mix the territories, and began to push the societies toward chaos. Another spirit, Press Tilton, responded by giving a group of ten spirits physical bodies and powers, thus creating the Travelers, and gave them the task of stopping Saint Dane.All people lived on one of ten territories, which were ten different locations around Halla, all of which took place at a different time. Each contained a specific turning point that would affect its destiny. Solara is not technically a territory; instead it is where the spirits of the inhabitants of the seven worlds go to after death. Some exist in the same world, meaning that there are only seven worlds through Halla. First, Second, and Third Earth are in the same location, only at different time periods. The same is applied to Ibara, which is an island located in the world of Veelox, colonized centuries after The Reality Bug. Along with territories, Halla is also home to Solara, the essence of its existence and the birthplace of Saint Daneand the Travelers. When physical forms perished, their spirits were sent there. Another component of Halla was the Flume system. This allowed Travelers to swiftly move around the territories. They had to speak the location's name and enter. They were greatly damaged when accessed by non-Travelers or Acolytes. Each gate is guarded by quigs, yellow-eyed creatures that appear in different forms in each territory. Solara was the essence of Halla and a physical manifestation of the achievements of mankind. A planet covered in Dark Matter and teeming with the spirits of the territories, Solara was the birthplace of Saint Dane , the Travelers, and the Travelers' surrogate families. As Saint Dane took over Halla, the power of positive Solara slowly dimmed as the positive aspects of mankind faded away. When your physical form dies your spirit is sent here. You see only what is most appealing to you here. Free will and balance fed positive Solara (Heaven). Fear, oppression, greed, and the like fed the negative Solara (Hell). What are the quig shapes? Quigs are the guardians of the flumes, attacking anyone who attempts to enter them, including Travelers. They are under the control of Saint Dane, and only appear in territories where he is present. They take different forms, always of creatures local to the territory. Quigs take different appearances depending on the territory they are on. No one knows what quigs really look like, or if they even have a "true" appearance. The only resemblance between the quigs on different territories are their eyes. They all have yellow eyes. On Denduron, they appear as large, spiked beasts, akin to bears. On Cloral, they appear as massive sharks. On Second Earth, and the other Earths, they appear as large, feral dogs. Quigs are snakes on Zadaa, and gars (humans) on Eelong. It is assumed that quigs are spiders on Quillan, although because they are robotic, it is possible they are something else. Quigs take the shape of large, venomous bees on Ibara. No one knows what quigs look like on Veelox. #The Earth territories quigs are feral dogs. #Zadaa has snakes inside the Rokador tunnels. #Denduron has bears with spikes in their backs. #Cloral has sharks with battleship gray bodies and jet-black underbellies. #The quigs on Veelox are unknown, but seeing that the quigs on Ibara are killer bees, it is possible that the quigs on Veelox are killer bees as well. #Quillan has mechanical spiders. #Eelong's quigs are gars. What are flumes? A flume was a portal that Travelers used to move between the territories. The flumes were created by Saint Dane to allow him to mix the territories, though the travelers also used them in their mission to keep the territories on their separate paths. They were later destroyed for that reason, but then re-created.Flumes are strategically placed in abandoned areas, so that regular people would not stumble across them. They are marked by a crude, engraved star, so that Travelers can easily identify them. When accessed by anyone, they may have to avoid the quigs, yellow-eyed beasts that were created by Saint Dane to trouble the Travelers. The quigs were unique to each territory. The flume can be destroyed and crumble with the continued use by Acolytes or regular inhabitants of territories in Halla. What are Acolytes? An Acolyte is someone that assists the Travelers in their adventures through Halla. It is their duty to receive, read, and protect their Traveler's journals sent through the rings, as well as provide food, clothes, and even shelter to the Travelers. Acolytes also tend to act as guides to inexperienced Travelers as well. Category:Blog posts